Amnesia Español
by GigiStrawberry15
Summary: Esta historia se trata de una muchacha llamada Amy quien recientemente ha perdido su memoria y necesita la ayuda de Sonic y sus amigos para recuperar su memoria. ¿Podra Amy ser capaz de averiguar quien es ella en realidad? ¿O sera destinada a no recordar nada y quedarse con la Amnesia? Descubranlo leyendo esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La luz y Oscuridad me confuden

Todo alrededor de mi es frio y oscuro. No se que estoy haciendo en este sitio o como vine a este lugar. Todo esto me esta confudiendo. Escuche miles de voces diciendo nombres. Creo que estaban diciendo ''Amy'' o ''Ames'' o algo asi. Despues de eso tuve un gran dolor de cabeza y no me pude controlar. No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, ¡Quiero salir de aqui! Empiezo a desesperarme mas mientras el dolor se puso mucho mas doloroso. Despues escuche miles de voces gritandome en la cabeza. Senti como si cabeza como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer es cubrir mi cabeza con mis manos y pense que si hacia eso ya no volveria a escuchar mas voces. Pero me equivoque porque aun escuchaba las voces y ya no pude seguir con esto. Me arrodille porque mis piernas se debilitaron y grite de desesperacion. Estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que vi una luz brillando en frente de mi. Y por algun motivo, ya el dolor se ha ido completamente mientras mis pierna no se sentian tan debiles como antes. Haora si que estoy confudida. ¿Como es posible todo lo doloroso se haya ido? ¿Que es esta luz y de donde vino? Y no solamente se me ha ido el dolor, pero tambien ya no sentia frio. Haora me siento mucho mas calentita y relajada. ¿Pero que voy a hacer con esta luz? ¿Deberia estar mas cerca de ella para no volver a sentir mas dolor? ¿Que voy a hacer? De repente escuche una voz que vino desde la luz y dijo:

''Ames, si me estas escuchando, por favor no te rindas. Se que es mi culpa que te hice sufrir mucho. Te prometo que no lo volvere a hacer pero por favor, no te vayas, porque si lo haces, yo jamas me lo perdonare.''

¿Como es posible que la luz hablo justo haora? ¿Quizas la luz me estaba hablando a mi? ¿Acaso esa luz estaba llorando por mi sufrimiento? No creo que me estaba hablando a mi porque estoy segura de que mi nombre no es ''Ames'' Aunque aun no sepa cual es mi nombre, estoy segura que mi nobre no es Ames porque yo nuca escuche ese nombre desde que apareci en este mundo. Un momento, ¿Acaso he estado en este sitio desde siempre? ¿Que si no lo estaba? ¿Que si he estado en otros sitos antes? Empiezo a pensar para arecordar de donde vine, pero aun no sabia. Segui tratando de pensar pero aun no me acuerdo de nada. De repente el dolor volvio a aparecer otra vez mientras mis piernas se debilitaron. ¿Haora que voy a hacer? Tengo que buscar la manera para detener este dolor, ¿Pero como? Despues me acorde que si me acerco hacia la luz, el dolor se ira. Entonces mi dirigi hacia el brillo, pero me di cuenta que la luz se estaba encojiendo. ¿Acaso la luz se va? No puedo dejar que eso pase, si dejo que la luz se desaparezca, es muy probable que me quede atrapada en este sitio para siempre. No voy a dejar que eso pase. Asi que empeze a gatear y estreche mi brazo hacia la luz. Mientras mas me movia, mas me dolia todo el cuerpo entero, pero aun asi no me rendi y di todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar el brillo hasta que pude tocarla, y despues senti como si la luz me hubiera succionado hacia su mundo. Despues de eso, abri mis ojos y me encontre acostada en una cama blanca y todo lo que estaba alrededor de mi era solo...blanco. No se donde estoy y no se que voy a hacer. No quise quedarme sola otra vez, tenia que hacer algo. Mi cabeza me empezo a doler otra vez y grite por ayuda. Pense que me quedaria sola en este mundo para siempre pero me equivoque porque vi un erizo azul y un gato amarillo dirigiendose hacia mi. ¿Quienes son estas gentes? ¿Acaso son como yo que estan confudidos y no saben que hacer? ¿Deberia pedir ayuda? ¿ O deberia esconderme? ¿Acaso me mataran? Tenia que hacer algo para defenderme. Lo unico que pude hacer es cubrirme con mis propios brazos para defenderme y grite:

''¡NOO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI, YO AUN NO QUIERO MORIR!''

Cerre mi ojos para no ver sus rostros. Despues alguin dijo:

''Ames, ¿Que estas diciendo? Tu sabes que yo unca te haria algo asi.''

Supongo que no hay necesidad de protegerme ya que el dijo que no me va a hacer daño. Asi que baje mis brazos, pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados porque todavia tenia miedo. Escuche la misma voz que hablo hace segundos y dijo:

''Ames, que te pasa? Ya me estas asustando.''

El sono muy asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma detras de mi. Escuche la otra voz decir:

''Amy, no te preocupes, no te vamos a lastimar, estamos aqui para ayudarte. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien si te calmas y me explicas porque estas tan asustada.''

Esta voz sono tan tranquilo y pacifico. Tendre que confiar en esta voz. Tambien dijo que me va ayudar y eso es lo que necesito. Necesito saber como puedo ser libre. Pero aun tenia miedo y me quede con los ojos cerrados. Despues escuche la voz tranquila decir:

''No hay ningun motivo de que estes asustada. No te vamos a hacer nada.''

Supongo que tendre que abrir mis ojos para ver de donde vienen las voces. Abri mis ojos lentamente para ver sus caras, y vi el mismo gato amarillo que vi pasar por aqui pero esta vez se veia preocupado. De mi izquierda vi un erizo azul con ojos verdes y se veia mucho mas asustado que el gato amarillo. Se notaba que casi estaba a punto de llorar. Me pregunto porque el erizo esta tan asustado. Talvez porque son como yo, que vinieron a este mundo confudidos y no saben como salir de este mundo. Ya no quiero pensando mas porque todavia me duele mucho la cabeza. El hombre con los ojos verdes dijo asustado:

''Ames, ¿Que te pasa?''

Un momento, yo se de donde escuche esa voz. Esa voz lo escuche cuando estaba atrapada en la oscuridad y me acuerdo que cuando la luz estaba hablando, estaba usando esa misma voz del erizo. ¿Acaso fue el el que estaba llorando y pidiendome que no me alejara de el? El dolor volvio a aparecer y empeze a cubrir mi cabeza con mis manos. ¿Porque tengo dolor de cabeza cada vez que quiero recordarme de algo? Eso ya me molestando mucho. El erizo se acerco a mi y me dijo:

''Amy, ¿Que tienes?''

El sono muy preocupado por mi pero no pude concentrarme mucho porque el dolor no me dejaba pensar. Le grite y le dije:

''¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO SE QUIEN ERES, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME MATES!''

El se asusto y se fue dos pasos atras. Pero el gato amrillo se acerco a mi envez de alejarse de mi y cuando note esto me cubri con mis propios brazos para protegerme. Pero el no me lastimo, el simplemente empezo a decir:

''Amy, como dije antes, no te vamos a lastimar. Quiero que me escuches, quiero que te relajes y bajes tu brazos.''

Hice lo que me dijo y baje mis brazos, despues abri mis ojos. Luego el me dice:

''Haora, dime porque estas tan asustada y porque pensaste que te ivamos a matar.''

''Ummm... Tengo miedo... y ...yo...''

No entiendo porque no pude hablar. Senti que mi voz era muy debol y mi garganta estaba muy seca. Pero aun asi trate de hablar:

''Yo... quiero..sa... ssa... salir de aqui...''

Despues tuve la urgencia de tocer y toci. ¿Haora como voy a pedir ayuda si no puedo hablar? Tengo que buscar la manera de habalr lo mas pronto posible ¿Pero como? El gato amarillo me dio un vaso de agua y me dijo:

''Toma esto, te hara sentir mejor.''

Lo obedeci y tome la bebida y me hizo sentir mejor. Haora si tengo la fuerza para hablar. Despues escuche el erizo decir:

''Amy, ¿que te paso? No estes asustada, yo siempre estare aqui para protegerte de cualquiera quien se ATREVA a hacerte daño. No vuelvas a pensar que te iba a hacer algo asi.''

El sono muy serio pero tambien muy asustado. Pero lo que me llamo la atencion es que mi cara se sentia mas caliente y senti como si yo podria confiar en el en lo que sea y me sentia protegida de el. ¿Porque estoy sintiendo esto? ¿Porque soy tan rara? El gato amarillo empezo a decir:

''¿Sabes quien es ese erizo?''

''¿Te refieres al erizo azul?''

El asintio con la cabeza con una expresion de preocupacion. Despues mire al erizo azul para ver si lo reconocia. Pues que yo sepa, yo jamas lo he visto, ni tampoco se ve familiar, aunque la sensacion de sentirme protegida de el si era familiar. Lo unico que reconozco de el son sus PRECIOSOS ojos. ADORO esos ojos, yo creo que son los ojos mas ASOMBROSOS que he visto en toda mi vida entera. Y se ve que es MUY APUESTO y se ve que era alguien bueno. Pero aun asi, no tengo la menor idea de quien es este erizo aunque piense que el es muy APUESTO. El gato amarillo interrumpio mis pensamientos y me dijo:

''¿Lo conoces, o no?''

''No, yo... Estoy segura de que nunca lo he visto en toda mi vida.''

Los dos se pararon y salieron de este mundo alejandose de mi y cerrando la puerta. ¿Que acabo de pasar? ¿Acaso me dejaron sola solo porque no se quien era el erizo azul? ¿Haora que boy a hacer? El dolor de cabeza volvio y grite lo mas alto que pude para que alguien me escuchara y venga hacia mi para ayudarme.

''¡AYUDAMEE POR FAVOR!''

El erizo y el gato amerillo volviero a este mundo otra vez y el gato dijo:

''¿Que te paso?'' ¿Acaso paso algo malo?''

Despues el erizo dice:

''Amy, ¿Que te pasa?''

El me miro con esa mirada de miedo con esos ojos profundamente. Despues trate de decir:

''Yo...no quiero...estar sola..tengo miedo..''

El erizo se acerco donde estaba, se arrodillo, me miro a mis ojos y despues me abrazo apasionadamente y me dijo:

''Ames, no tienes que estar asustada porque yo estoy aqui contigo para ayudarte y potegerte. No volvere a dejarte sola, okay?''

Senti un gran alivio y lo abraze. Ya yo no tenia miedo porque se que puedo confiar en el y se que el me va a proteger. Despues me dio esa mirada sonriendome como si el haya olvidado todo lo malo que ha pasado. Despues el gato amarillo dijo:

''Regreso haora, Sonic quedate con Amy para que no vuelva a asustarse, okay?''

''Seguro.''

El gato se fue y cerro la puerta y me dejo sola con el erizo azul. El me empezo a acariciar mi pelo y me seguia viendo con esos ojos verdes tan IRRESISTIBLES. No se porque pero cada vez que veo sus ojos, siempro me pongo nerviosa y siento que mi cara se puso roja. Espero que el no se haya dando cuenta de eso. Pero despues me acorde que tengo que salir de este sitio y este era mi unco chance de hablar. Asi que trate de ignorar mi nerviosismo y dije:

''Ummm...Quien eres?''

El me sonrio y me dijo:

''Mi nombre es Sonic El Erizo. Estoy aqui para ayudarte en lo que sea.''

Esto es justo lo que necesito, necesito alguien que sepa quien soy y como puedo salir de este sitio para ser libre.

''¿Sabes quien soy o porque estoy aqui?''

Despues me sonrio otra vez y me dijo:

''Tu nombre es Amy y estas en un hospital.''

''¿Que es un hospital?''

''Es un lugar donde ayudan a la gente que esta herida.''

''Entonces, ¿cuando voy a ser libre?''

Por algun motivo el se rio. ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? Esto no tiene ningun sentido. Despues el termino de reirse y dijo:

''¿Que estas diciendo? No es como si estuvieras atrapada en este sitio o algo asi.''

''Pues, eso mismo fue lo que pense.''

''No, no estas atrapada. Estas aqui porque algo malo te paso y habia que llevarte para el hospital para que te curaran la herida.''

¿De que esta hablando? Yo nunca tuve ninguna herida.

''¿Estas diciendo que me lastime? Porque yo no me acuerdo nada de eso.''

''Es que... es muy complicado y no lo entenderias si te lo dijera todo.''

''¿Pero como es posible que no me acuerde de eso? Se supone que YO deberia saber eso, ¿Verdad?''

''Si, es solo que... Pareces tener un pequeño problema.''

''¿Que tengo? Dime porque no puedo recordar nada.''

El empezo a quedarse dudativo y se veia que no sabia que decir. ¿Acaso es tan dificil decir que tengo? Finalmente dijo:

''Amy...tu..tu tienes... tu tienes AMNESIA.''

_Este es el fin del capitulo. Por favor, envienme reviews porque quiero saber que piensan sobre el capitulo. Si tienen algunas preguntas sobre la historia tambien pueden mandarmelo por el review. Y otra cosa, para la gente que les gustaria leer esta historia en ingles, ustedes pueden buscar la version de este capitulo en ingles si les gustaria. Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :)_


	2. Capitulo 2: Todo esto es mi culpa

Capitulo 2: Todo esto es mi culpa

(POV de Amy):

''¿AM..NE...SSI...A..? ¿Que es eso?''

''Bueno, Amnesia es cuando olvidas todo sobre lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, cuando has olvidado sobre tu vida y tu pasado, y sobre ti.''

¿¡QUE!? CON RAZON NO SE NADA DE MI PASADO, ¿PORQUE TENGO AMNESIA? El dolor de cabeza regreso otra vez pero esta vez fue el mas doloroso de todos los dolores de cabeza que tuive antes. Me cubri mi cabeza con mis manos y cerre mis ojos. Despues Sonic noto esto y se acerco a mi muy asustado y dijo:

''¿Quieres que llame el doctor?''

No pude ni hablar porque estaba mas concentrada en el dolor y no pude ni pensar. Tenia que buscar la manera para detener este dolor, ¿Pero como? Abri mis ojos para ver si habia algo para quitar este dolor. Despues note que habia un vaso de agua encima de una mesa. Y se me ocurrio una idea. Se que esto suena estupido pero lo que hice coger el vaso y tire el agua hacia mi cara. Senti que mi cara se estaba congelando porque el agua estaba muy fria, y gracias a eso, me distraje con eso y me olvide completamente del dolor. Senti un gran alivio de que el dolor por fin se haya ido. Me acoste en la cama y respire profundo. Despues tuve la curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Sonic asi que abri mis ojos y vi que Sonic estaba parado en frente de la puerta con una expresion muy confusa. El me miro y me dijo:

''Ummm...¿Porque hiciste eso?''

''Bueno, tenia que buscar la manera para detener el dolor de cabeza, asi que tuve la idea de tirarme agua fria en la cara para que se me olvidara del dolor.''

Despues el se murio de la risa. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan idiota y siempre reirse de nada? Bueno, el lado bueno de esto es que su sonrisa es muy bonita y daria lo que fuera por el que se riera asi siempre. Un momento, ¿ACASO ACABE DE PENSAR QUE EL ES BONITO? ¿Que es lo que me esta pasando? ¿Porque soy tan rara? ¿Y porque siempre pienso que el es bonito? Sonic finalmente termino de reirse y dijo:

''Hay Ames, no has cambiado en nada.''

''¿Porque me llamas Ames? Pense que mi nombre es Amy.''

''Porque me gusta llamarte Ames.''

''Sonic, tengo una pregunta.''

''¿Cual es tu pregunta?''

''¿Donde esta mi mami y papi? Quiero estar con ellos.''

Y por ningun motivo, el dejo de sonreir y se puso triste y juraba que el estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Porque se puso triste? Estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer. Yo solamente pregunte eso porque quise saber quienes son mis padres. Solo tuve una gran curiosidad de verlos, de saber donde estaban, y queria abrazarlos muy fuerte como nunca quise antes y decirles que jamas los voy a dejar solos. No se porque sentia esto, solo quise hacerlo no importa cuanto tiempo me tiempo me tome esto. Sonic estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el gato amarillo cuando abrio la puerta y despues dijo:

''Sonic, ¿ Podemos hablar, en privado?''

''Seguro, ire de inmediato.''

NO. No quiero que Sonic se vaya y me deje solo otra vez. Tengo miedo de estar sola. Agarre su brazo para que no se fuera y le dije:

''Por favor, ne mo dejes sola. Aun tengo miedo.''

Despues Sonic hizo esa PRECIOSA sonrisa que tanto ADORO y me dijo:

''No te preocupes, nada malo te va a pasar. Te prometo que voy a volver.''

''¿Lo prometes?''

El asintio con su cabeza. Supongo que no tuve otra opcion que confiar en el. Solte su brazo y lo vi caminando hacia la puerta y despues vi que cerro la puerta. Me pregunto de que van a hablar y porque en privado. Solo espero que Sonic llegue aqui lo mas pronto posible.

(POV de Sonic):

''¿Que pasa doctor?''

''Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. Las buenas noticias es que las piernas de Amy no han sido fracturadas, asi que ya puede empezar a caminar y estoy seguro de que ya puede salir del hospital mañana en la mañana.''

Gracias a dios que nada malo le haya pasado en sus piernas. Estaba empezando a preocuparme que tenian que hacerle una cirugia o algo asi. Pero despues me acorde que el doctor menciono que habia malas noticias, asi que le pregunte:

''¿Que hay de las malas noticias?''

El doctor respiro profundo y despues me dijo:

''Las malas noticias, es que no se cuanto tiempo le tomara su espoza para recuperar su memoria.''

''Pero, estoy seguro de que algun dia ella sera capaz de recordar todo, ¿No es asi?''

Haora me estoy preocupando. ¿A que se refiere que no estaba seguro cuando Amy va a recuperar su memoria? El doctor puso su mano en mi hombro, me miro a los ojos con una mirada de preocupacion y me dijo:

''No estoy seguro de que esto tomara dias, semanas, meses, años o mucho mas que eso. En otras palabras, aun no estoy seguro si ella no va a recordar absolutamente nada y podria ser posible que se quede con esa enfermedad por un largo tiempo o para siempre.''

Mi corazon empezo a latir rapido cuando escuche esto. No puede ser. Esto no puede ser cierto. Amy tiene que recuperarse. ¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA DE QUE AMY RECUERDE TODO!

''Dime que todo esto es una broma.''

''Sonic, yo jamas estaria bromeando y menos en este tipo de situaciones, y si no me crees, te puedo enseñar a lo que me refiero.''

Despues, vi que tenia un folder en su mano y lo abrio. Luego, el saco uno de esas hojas de x-rays y me lo enseño. Despues me dijo:

''Esto demuestra como su cerebro esta funcionando. ¿Ves esa gran grieta que esta en el centro de su cerebro?''

El dijo apuntando la grieta que estaba mencionando. Mire a la hoja de x-ray, y vi que habia una gran linea en el cerebro de Amy. No estoy seguro que significaba eso, pero si veia la grieta que el doctor mencionaba, asi que asenti con mi cabeza para responder su pregunta. Despues el dijo:

''Esa grieta es lo que provoca a Amy tener Amnesia. Y la razon por la que pienso que a tu espoza le va a tomar mucho tiempo recuperar es porque esa grieta es muy grande para que recupere su memoria. Si la grieta fuera mas pequeña, yo estaria seguro que ella recordaria muy pronto, pero grietas grandes como ella tiene, toma mucho tiempo para recuperarse o podria ser posible que nunca pueda confrontar la enfermedad y podria quedarse asi hasta el ultimo dia que ella viva. Como sea, hay pocas gentes que pudieron enfrentar la Amnesia, pero la mayoria de mis pacientes aun no lograron recordar nada. Por eso es que aun no estoy seguro si tu espoza pueda recuperarse su memoria o no.''

Esto no puede estar pasandome. ¿Esta diciendo que podria ser posible que Amy no va a recordar nada? Haora me siento culpable, siento que yo nunca debi gritarle de esa manera. Por mi estupido temperamento, haora Amy esta enferma de Amnesia. Esto me dolio tanto, que hasta las lagrimas me empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Las lagrimas seguian cayendo y no pude parar de llorar mientras tuve un gran dolor en mi corazon y senti que mi corazon se ha roto en miles de pedazos. Cuando el doctor noto que empeze a llorar, el me dijo:

''Hey, no llores. Aun hay posibilidades de que ella pueda recuperarse.''

''No es eso... es solo que... Ella esta pasando por todo este sufrimiento por mi culpa. Estaba muy frustrado con los analisis del embarazo y me desquite con ella. Si tan solo yo pude ser mas bueno con ella, ella no estaria pasando pr este sufrimiento haora.''

Mas lagrimas cayeron incontrolablemente, mientras mi corazon lloraba de sufrimiento. Esta vez, el doctor fue mas comprehensivo conmigo y me dijo:

''Esto no es tu culpa. Los analisis del embarazo fueron muy impactantes para ti y era dificil tratar de olvidarlo. Se que te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de perderlo todo, pero no lo pienses asi, porque Amy aun tiene el chance de recuperar su memoria y ella necesita tu ayuda para confrontarla. Y si quieres, yo tambien voy a hacer lo mas que puedo para ayudarla pero cualquier cosa que hagas, siempre estes con ella y nunca te rindas.''

Wuao. Me quede sin palabras. Estaba sorprendido de que el doctor estaba siendo muy simpatico hacia mi. Pero el tuvo razon. Si Amy aun tiene el chance de recuperar su memoria yo tengo que estar con ella en los buenos tiempos y en los malos tiempos.

''¿Sabes que doctor? Tiene razon, tengo que estar con ella a su lado no importe lo que pase y no me rendire.''

''Asi se habla. Haora quiero que limpies tu cara, pares de llorar y ve hacia ella. Ella te necesita.''

''Gracias doctor. Le debo dinero.''

''Por favor, no es necesario. Solo quiero ayudar lo mas que pueda.''

Se que mucha gente dice que el es uno de los doctores mas avanzados porque el ha hecho muchas cirugias y todos sus pacientes milagrosamente han sobrevivieron. Y por supuesto, es tambien uno de los doctores mas caros por ser un profesional a este tipo de situaciones. Pero nunca habia pensado que este doctor seria tan simpatico conmigo. Es como si el no le importara cuanto dinero te van a dar, pero le importa mas como sus pacientes se sienten. Y eso, te puedo asegurarte que eso es uno de los mejores doctores que podrias haber imaginado. Despues yo dije:

''Gracias. Gracias por todo. No se que habria hecho sin su ayuda.''

''No hay problema. Solo espero que al final todo vaya a salir bien.''

Le sonrie para demostrarle que estaba muy agradecido por su apoyo. Limpie mi cara con una servilleta que estaba guardado en mi bolsillo, seque mis lagrimas y trate de olvidar lo malo que acabo de pasar. Despues gire para enfrentar a la puerta. Respire profundo y pense:

'Aqui voy...'

Abri la puerta y entre adentro del cuarto y vi en que estaba haciendo Amy.

_Este es el final de capitulo 2. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Si tienen algunas preguntas, di hay algo que no entienden, o quieren opinar, por favor mandenme un review. Que tengan una buena noche! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Como ha empezado todo

_Lamento si me tarde mucho! Estaba muy ocupada con las clases y tuve muchos examenes... Pero aqui ya esta el episodio asi que espero que la disfruten! Una cosa mas antes de que empieze la historia, quiero agradecerle a las personas que pudieron comentar y decir sus opiniones, estoy muy contenta que a todos les gustaron la historia, y para recompensarles, les hice el capitulo largo! Que lo disfruten!_

__Capitulo 3

(POV de Amy):

Mientras Sonic estaba afuera hablando con el gato amarillo, estaba pensando en donde estaban mis padres...¡Es que tenia tantos deseos de verlos! Pero Sonic nunca quiere hablar de eso y no se porque. Si tan solo pudiera salir de este cuarto, ya seria libre y podria empezar a buscar a mis padres. Pero Sonic siempre ha estado vigilandome y siempre me dice que no puedo salir hasta que el doctor diga cuando. Algunas veces me molesta cuando el me protege demasiado. Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Porque se preocupa tanto por mi? Se que el es el hombre mas apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida pero, ¿Quien demonios es el? ¿Talvez sea mi hermano? ¿Mi primo? ¿O talvez sea mi NOVIO? Hah, yo creo que seria demasiado suertada para que eso pasara. Entonces... ¿Talvez sea mi padre? Hmmm... puede ser posible... Porque noto que se preocupa demasiado por mi, y creo que eso es algo que haria un padre por su hijo/a. Pero si de verdad es mi padre, talvez algun dia me va a llevar a casa, me enseñara quien es mi madre, todos podremos vivir juntos y felices como una familia normal. Sonrio lo que acabo de pensar. Talvez mi vida no sea tan mala como lo habia pensado antes. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Sonic entrar al cuarto y despues cerro la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero no hable porque he notado que algo no estaba bien. Sonic no estaba sonriendo como estaba hace dos minutos. El solo estaba mirando el piso y se veia que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero lo que me llamo mas la atencion, es que sus ojos estaban muy rojos y parecia como si el estubiera a punto de llorar. ¿Acaso algo malo acabo de pasar? ¿Porque estaba actuando tan raro? Quise romper el intenso silencio porque me hizo sentir mal ver a Sonic asi y dije:

''Ummm... Te encuentras bien?''

El paro de mirar el piso cuando escucho mi voz. Despues el forzo hacer una sonrisa, camino hacia mi y me dijo:

''Lamento si me tarde mucho. Pero eso ya no importa porque tengo buenas noticias para ti.''

¡Que bien! Me gusta escuchar buenas noticias, me hacen sentir mejor y me hace olvidar todas las cosas malas que hayan pasado. Entonces sonrie y dije:

''¿Cuales son las buenas noticias?''

''El doctor me dijo que ya puedes salir del hospital mañana por la mañana.''

¡PORFIN! ¡PORFIN VOY A SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR E IRME A CASA! Estaba tan emocionada que sin querer abraze la cintura de Sonic (**porque el estaba parado y yo acostada**) y dije:

''¡Porfin! ¿No es genial papi? ¡Esto significa que mañana me vas a llevar a mi casa y por fin me vas a enseñar a mami!''

''¿Que dijiste?''

El se confundio y despues se solto de mi abrazo. Es como si no supiera de que estoy hablando. Entonces le pregunte:

''¿Que pasa?''

''¿Porque acabaste de llamarme **'papi'**?''

''Ummm... Porque... ¿Pense que eres mi padre?''

El suspiro y despues se arrodillo para ver mi cara. El me miro con una expresion de preocupacion y despues me dijo:

''¿Que te hizo pensar que yo soy tu padre?''

Pense por un largo rato para ver como pude responder eso. Despues resondi:

''Bueno... Primero que nada... Yo no supe quien eras, y entonces trate de adivinar quien eres en realidad. Despues pense, como te preocupas tanto por mi, pense que eso es lo que un padre haria por su hijo/a. Por eso adivine que eres mi padre.''

El medio esa sonrisa que tanto adoro y me dijo:

''Solo porque me preocupo TANTO por ti, eso no quiere decir que tengo que ser tu padre.''

''Entonces... ¿Quien eres, mi hermano?''

El me miro profundamente hacia los ojos y me dijo:

''Supongo que te dejare adivinar eso.''

Me enoje un poco porque no se vale que el no me dijera quien era y dije:

''¡Esta bien, no me digas quien eres! Pero ¿Podrias por lo menos decirme donde estan mis padres? ¡Yo solamente quiero estar con ellos!''

Sonic estaba a punto de hablar pero por desgracia fue interrumpido porque alguien estaba llamando en su celular. Ugh, ¿Acaso Dios me odia tanto? Es como si yo estoy supuesta a no saber nada sobre mis padres. Ecuche a Sonic decir:

''¡Hola Cream! Me alegro de escucharte!''

Despues el hizo una pausa para escuchar la otra linea. Despues el dijo:

''¿Porque no mejor vienes aqui para ver a Amy? Solo para que pueda hablar con alguien mas, ¿Que piensas?''

El hizo otra pausa para escuchar a la otra persona. Me pregunto con quien estaba hablando... ¿Talvez esta hablando con mi madre? Escuche a Sonic decir:

''¡Genial, te veo luego!''

Despues el cerro el celular. No se porque pero Sonic estaba muy contento y me dijo:

''Adivina quien viene Amy?''

''Mi madre?''

''Noo... Pero sigue adivinando.''

Despues a escuche a alguien tocando la puerta. Wuao, esa persona fue rapida. Sonic se acerco a la puerta y dijo:

''Amy, ¡Preparate para ver quien es!''

El abrio la puerta para revelar a la persona que estaba parado. Era una niña y ¡se veia tan adorable! Ella estaba usando una camisa de rayas de color bkanco y crema y usaba un skinny jean. Ella tenia orejas de conejo y se veia como dos colitas. Sus ojos eran marrones como chocolate y tenia una sonrisa muy adorable. La dulce conejita entro al cuarto, abrazo a Sonic muy alegre y dijo:

''¡Saludos Señor Sonic! Estoy muy feliz de verlo!''

Sonic le devolvio el abrazo y dijo:

''Heh, yo tambien.''

Un momento, ¿Porque haora me siento tan enojada al ver que esa conejita abraza a Sonic? Por algun motivo, al ver esto me hace sentir mucho odio hacia la conejita. Y siento como si quisiera golpiar a esa estupida conejita para que pare de abrazar a MI Sonic y patearla de este cuarto para no volver a verla. Pero por supuesto, no quise hacer eso porque fui timida. Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿De donde vino todo este odio? ¿De donde vino este sentimiento tan extraño? Algunas veces pienso que soy muy rara. Nunca voy a entender mis sentimientos. La conejita paro de abrazar a MI Sonic y despues se dirigio hacia mi, se sento en la cama y me abrazo y despues me dijo:

''¡Amy! ¡Estoy tan FELIZ de verte! Todos nosotros estabamos muy preocupados por ti y pensabamos que te ivas a morir!''

''Perdona pero...¿Quien demonios eres?''

Sone algo enojada cuando dije eso. Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que ella estaba abrazando a MI Sonic y eso me hizo odiarla... La conejita se rio y me dijo:

''Amy, tienes que parar de hacer bromas...''

Haora si me frustre. ¿Acaso esta conejita no sabe que tengo Amnesia?

''Escucha, primero que nada, no estoy bromeando contigo. No se quien eres o de donde vienes. Y segundo, por si no lo sabias, yo tengo Amnesia.''

La dulce conejita dejo de sonreir, se veia mas asustada y sus ojos se pusieron grandes de la impresion. Despues ella giro para ver a Sonic y le dijo:

''Sonic, ¿De que esta hablando?''

Despues Sonic dijo:

''Mejor hablemos de esto afuera. Amy, vengo haora en un minuto, okay?''

Yo asenti con mi cabeza. Despues vi a Sonic y la dulce conejita salir del cuarto. ¿Porque siempre tienen que hablar en privado? Ya me estoy hartando de eso. Pero no tenia otra opcion que esperar a Sonic vuelva a entrar al cuarto. Yo solo espero que ellos no hagan nada extraño entre ellos...

**(POV de Cream):**

''¿Me puedes explicar que demonios esta pasando?''

''Cream calmate, yo tambien tuve la misma reaccion que tu cuando supe esto.''

''Es que esto no tiene ningun sentido. ¿Como es posible que ella tenga Amnesia? Pense que ella se lastimo en las piernas, ¿O me equivoco?''

''No, tienes toda la razon, ella se lastimo las piernas. Lo que pasa es que ella tambien se lastimo en la cabeza y estaba sangrando mucho.''

Esto no puede ser cierto. Mi mejor amiga, tuve que pasar por tantas cosas y haora tiene Amnesia. No es justo que una persona tan dulce como ella tenga que sufrir tanto. Pobre Amy, debe estar muy confundida con todo lo que esta a su alrededor sin saber quienes somos. Empeze a llorar sin importar que me duela mucho el pecho. Pero despues me di cuenta que todo esto es culpa de Sonic. Se que Amy no seria capaz de matarse ella misma, asi que Sonic tuvo algo que ver con esto. La tristeza se me ha ido completamente y haora me siento mas enojada que nunca. Y le grite a Sonic:

''¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!''

''¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso?''

''Yo conozco a Amy mas que a nadie en este mundo y se que ella no seria capaz de matarse ella misma y talvez ¡TU FUISTE EL QUE CAUSO TODO ESTO!''

Vi a Sonic sorprendido por lo que acabe de decir y dijo:

''¿Estas diciendo que yo fui quien mate a Amy? Cream, estas completamente equivocada, ¡TU SABES QUE YO NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI!''

''Pues explicame como ha pasado todo esto.''

Sonic suspiro y dijo:

''Esta bien...''

_**Flashback: (POV de Sonic)**_

_**Viernes 28 de Marzo, 6:30PM**_

_**Saque a Amy del carro abriendo la puerta y despues la cerre y me asegure que el carro tenia seguro. Amy no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien. Ella estaba muy decepcionada por lo que el doctor nos acabo de decir. Yo tambien no pude creer que esto nos estuviera pasando a nosotros. Desde que nos casamos, Amy y yo siempre querido tener una familia grande y tener muchos niños. Pero parecer ser que Amy no pudo embarazarse, y por eso nosotros estamos muy decepcionados. Cuando Amy entro al mansion que conseguimos para hacer una gran familia (Aunque ya no podemos) se dirigio a la sala y se sento en mueble y empezo a llorar sin importarle que su maquillaje se arruine. Yo la segui para que no se sienta mal sola. Me sente al lado de ella, aprete su mano y le dije:**_

_**''Amy, ya no llores. Recuerda que el doctor dijo que aun hay un chance de que podrias embarazarte.''**_

_**Amy paro de llorar y me miro enojada. Despues se paro, se puso enojada y dijo:**_

_**''¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Aunque tenga un chance aun asi pueda ser posible que no pueda embarazarme! Y talvez.. Cuando eso pase... ya no te interese porque no te puedo dar hijos y vas a buscar a otra mujer que si te complazca...''**_

_**Despues de decir eso ella siguio llorando. ¿Como puede pensar que yo la voy a votar solo porque no pueda embarazarme? Ella lo tiene todo mal pensado. Me levante del mueble, aprete su mano y la mire seriamente mientras ella estaba desviando mi mirada. Despues trate de decir:**_

_**''Amy, mirame...''**_

_**Agarre su barbilla y subi su cabeza lentamente para que ella me mirara. Despues mire a sus ojos prufundamente y muy serio y despues dije:**_

_**''Tu sabes que yo jamas te haria algo asi. Amy yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida y seria INCAPAZ de dejarte sola. Tu sabes que yo tambien estoy muy decepcionado con las noticias como tu estas haora, pero te embarazes o no, yo jamas pensare en hacer eso. Yo te amo Amy.''**_

_**Me acerque mas a ella y cerre mis ojos para besarla, pero Amy desvio mi mirada otra vez y me dijo:**_

_**''Sonic, solo quiero estar sola... ¿Okay?''**_

_**Yo suspire y dije:**_

_**''Te entiendo... Si necesitas algo, estare en mi cuarto.''**_

_**Sali de la sala y despues subi las escaleras y me dirigi hacia mi cuarto. Prendi la lampara y despues me tire hacia mi cama. Estaba muy exausto con todo lo que acabo de pasar, y me decidi tomar una pequeña siesta. Despues de un rato, me levante y vi el reloj para ver la hora y decia 7:00PM. Decidi bajar las escaleras para ver que estaba haciendo Amy. Yo busque por la sala, pero no estaba ahi. Despues fui a buscar en la cocina, pero tampoco no estaba ahi. Busque por toda la casa entera pero no estaba aqui. Haora no se que hacer. ¿Donde podria estar? Despues se me ocurrio llamarla por el celular para ver si contestaba, pero no respondio. Trate de llamarla otra vez, y despues escuche que alguien cogio el telefono. Me alivie que contesto el telefono y dije:**_

_**''Amy, por dios... ¿Donde estas? Estaba buscandote por la casa entera y no te he encontrado. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Pense que algo malo te habia pasado. No vuelvas a salir sin decirme porque si no me vas a dar un ataque de corazon.''**_

_**''Ummm, perdone pero este no es Amy.''**_

_**Haora si me preocupe.**_

_**¿Quien es usted y porque tiene el celular de mis espoza?''**_

_**''No es lo que usted cree, lo que pasa es que parece ser que su espoza ha sido chocada por un borracho.''**_

_**''¿¡QUE!? ¿En que calle paso esto?''**_

_**''En Market Street Señor.''**_

_**Colgue el celular y use mi Sonic Speed para llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia ella. Cuando llegue hacia esa calle, vi que habia demasiado carros de policia y ningun carro podia pasar porque la calle estaba bloqueada. Fui a buscar a Amy, y cuando la vi, te juro que pense que iva a tener un ataque de corazon. Encontre a Amy inconsciente, sus piernas tenian heridas, y su cabeza estaba sangrando muy grave. Corri hacia ella, despues aprete su mano fria y empeze a llorar. Despues escuche a un hombre acercarse hacia mi y me dijo:**_

_**''Usted es la espoza de esta mujer?''**_

_**Despues reconoci esa voz. Ese es el hombre que cogio el celular de Amy. Subi mi cabeza para verlo y despues asenti con mi cabeza para responderle a su pregunta. Despues me dio el celular de Amy y dijo:**_

_**''Aqui esta el celular de se espoza. Vi como paso todo.**_

_**Cogi el celular de Amy y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero fui interrumpido porque escuche a Amy decir:**_

_**''Sonic...Tengo frio.. Me duele...la.. cabeza...''**_

_**''No digas nada, necesitas descansar, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.''**_

_**Despues ella me miro con una mirada de miedo y luego note que se desmayo y su mano no estaba firme. Despues vi un camion de ambulancia dirigiendose hacia nosotros. El hombre del camion vino hacia nosotros y despues saco una camilla y cargo a Amy para ponerla en la camilla y despues la entraron en la parte trasera del camion. Luego, me subi al camion y me sente al lado de Amy y aprete su mano sin soltarla hasta que llegamos al hospital.**_

Fin del Flashback: (POV de Cream)

''Y asi fue como paso todo. No se como paso el accidente y no se porque Amy estaba afuera de la casa pero... Asi fue como termino todo.''

Oh dios mio. ¿Como pude culpar a Sonic? Haora no solo estoy triste por Amy, pero haora me siento culpable que le he gritado a Sonic cuando no deberia. Entonces trate de decir:

''Sonic, lo siento mucho... No debi decor que fue tu culpa, yo...''

Sonic no me dejo terminar lo que iva a decir y dijo:

''No, no tienes que disculparte... Ademas, fue MI culpa porque tenia que estar mas atento a Amy... Mejor vamos al cuarto... A,y debe estar desesperada.''

El tenia razon. Limpie mis lagrimas y me prepare para ve a Amy otra vez...

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y porfavor escriban Reviews para ver que opinan sobre este capitulo. Gracias y espero que tengan un buen fin de semana! :)_


	4. ¡Va a ser MUY DIVERTIDO!

_Hola _chicos_! Antes de que empieze el capitulo, solo quiero decirles que POR FAVOR manden Reiews. El motivo que digo esto es porque no he tenido muchos reviews ultimamente, y eso me hace pensar que ustedes no le gusta la historia, por lo que me pone muy frustrada.. Yo solamente quiero saber cuales son sus opiniones, aunque sean negativos reviews me gustaria leerlo para ver si hay alguna manera para arreglarlo... Cambiando el tema... Aqui esta el capitulo..._

__Capítulo 4: Va a hacer MUY DIVERTIDO!

(POV de Amy)

OTRA VEZ, tenía que esperar a que Sonic y la conejita vuelvan al cuarto, por lo que me desespera cada segundo que espero. Es que yo por algún motivo no quiero que MI Sonic este con esa coneja. Osea, cualquier cosa podría pasar... ¿Verdad? Ugh, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porqué haora actuó muy protectiva hacia Sonic? ¡Yo nisiquiera sé quién es él! Siento que soy tan estúpida y nunca comprenderé mis sentimientos. Y justo cuando me puse MUY FRUSTRADA con mis pensamientos, Sonic FINALMENTE entró al cuarto mientras la conjeita cerró la puerta del cuarto. Por algún motivo, me molestó ver la conejita y dije enojada:

''¿Porqué se tardaron tanto? ¿Acaso no les importo? ¿O qué?''

Sonic y la conejita se preocuparon de lo que acabé a decir y no sabían como responderme. La conejita se acercó a mí, se arrodilló y me dijo:

''Por supuesto que no Amy, yo jamás haría eso. Por eso sé que puedo confiar en Sonic que te cuide, porque sé que el es muy bueno, amable, misericordioso, leal, bondadoso, y haría lo que sea para que estes fuera de peligro y estes feliz. Pero no solamente nos tienes a mí y a Sonic, pero también tienes mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupan mucho por ti, y yo creo que eres alguien muy afortunada de que tengas mucha gente que confían en tí.''

Wuao... Haora no sé que decir... Ela sonó tan honesta y dulce mientras yo soné tan ruda e injusta por ningún motivo. Yo estaba a punto de hablar, pero algo inesperado pasó. Mi cabeza empezó a doler mientras sentí que mi mente estaba dando vueltas y perdí mi concentración alrededor de mí. Después, una memoria me llegó hacia mi mente de la nada...

**Flashback: (POV de Amy)**

**24 de Diciembre del 2004**

**Edad de Amy: 13 años**

**Hora: 7:40 PM**

**Toqué la puerta a la casa de Cream y por algún motivo, parecía que ella estaba MUY ocupada con algo porque le tomo MUCHO tiempo para abrir la puerta. Pero mientras estaba esperando por la puerta, estaba pensando en Sonic... Yo solamente espero que me disculpe... Yo de VERDAD, no quise hacerlo intencionalmente, todo esto fue un accidente... Pero cada vez que me acuerdo cuando Sonic me llamo estúpida, eso me rompe el corazón en muchos pedazos...Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ví a Vanilla abrir la puerta. Ella tenía su dulce sonrisa como siempre, y me dijo:**

**''¡Buenas noches Amy! Perdona que me tardé mucho en abrir la puerta, estaba muy ocupada decorando la casa.''**

**Entré a la casa y ví las decoraciones. Eran tan hermosos, habían muchas luces de diferentes colores pegados en las paredes de la sala, era como si fuera un arcoiris... A mi derecha vi un GRAN árbol de navidad que tenía muchos muñequitos de ángeles que brillaban y en la cima tenía una estrella que brillaba mucho. Después vi un poster pegado en la pared y decía. ''Feliz Navidad!'' Navidad es mi favorita celebración, porque en ese día tú te juntas con tus amigos, tú compartes con ellos y disfrutamos todos juntos como una gran familia. Pero POR SUPUESTO, tengo el presentimiento de que esta navidad no me va a gustar porque Sonic haora me odia... Suspiré de lo que acabo de pensar y me senté en el mueble rojo. Vanilla se sentó al lado mío y me dijo:**

**''¿Qué te pasa Amy?''**

**Miré a Vanilla y le dije:**

**''Es sobre Sonic... Solo tengo miedo de que no me perdone...''**

**''¿Y porqué tienes que disculparte? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?''**

**''Es solo que... Yo solamente quise buscarlo porque lo extrañe mucho... Y estuve TAN excitada que ni puse atención que él estaba agarrando una bolsa de compra, entonces cuando brinqué hacia el para abrazarlo, la bolsa se cayó en un lodo y se arruinó todo... Después de eso Sonic se enojo conmigo, me gritó diciendo que no quiere volver a ver mi ESTÚPIDA CARA...''**

**Después de decir eso empezé a llorar incontrolablemente y empezé a decir:**

**''Todo esto es por mi culpa... Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención... ¡Nada de esto estuviera pasando haora!''**

**Seguí llorando sin importarme que me dolía el corazón. Vanilla puso su mano en mi hombro, limpió mis lágrimas, me sonrió y me dijo:**

**''Ya Amy.. No llores.. No pienses así... Estoy muy segura de que Sonic te va a disculpar, porque yo lo conozco muy bien Amy.. Eso te enseña que tienes que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, okay?''**

**Yo asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí. Talvez ella tenga razón, talvez Sonic se disculpará conmigo tarde o temprano... Espero que tenga razón... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ví a Cream abrir la puerta y estaba agarrando muchas bolsas de compras. Ella entró a la casa y después dijo:**

**''¡Hola mami! ¡Hola Amy! Ya compré todos los ingredientes para hacer galletas y bizcochos. ¡Y ya estoy lista para cocinar!''**

**Yo sonreí y dije:**

**''¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer galletas de chocolate... Solo para MI Sonic...''**

**Después Vanilla hizo lo mismo que yo y dijo:**

**''Yo también voy a cocinar.''**

**Luego Cream dijo:**

**''Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a COCINAR!''**

**Me divertí mucho con Cream y Vanilla. Cocinamos las galletas y bizcochos, terminamos de decorar la casa y después nos pusimos a hablar y hacer bromas. Pero aunque me divvertí mucho, yo aún así me preocupaba con Sonic. Pero al mismo tiempo lo disfruté con mis amigas, y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré este momento. Nosotras seguimos hablando hasta que la primera persona vino a la fiesta de navidad...**

Fin de Flashback. (POV de Amy)

Año presente: 2012

La memoria acabó y después abrí mis ojos para ver mi alrededor. Ví a Sonic y la conejita que estaban muy preocupados y se acercaron más hacia mí. Después escuché a Sonic decir:

''Amy, ¿Te encuentras bien?''

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y después miré a la conejita. Yo creo que ya sé quien es, pero aún estoy insegura, entonces le pregunté:

''¿Acaso te conozco? Siento que te he visto en otro sitio antes...''

Después ví que Sonic y la conejita se miraron muy sorprendidos y luego me miraron a mí. Después la coneja dijo:

''¿Me reconozes?''

''Bueno... Lo único que me acuerdo es que tú y yo estabamos cocinando galletas para la fiesta de navidad, ¡Y fue muy DIVERTIDO!''

Sonic y Cream sonrieron y Sonic me abrazó muy feliz y me dijo:

''¡Estoy tan aliviado que ya estás recordando! Sé que va a tomar mucho tiempor para que te recuperes, ¡Pero por lo menos sé que ya no te vas a quedar con la enfermedad de Amnesia!''

Sonreí y devolví el abrazo mientras sentí mariposas volando en mi estomago y mi cara se estaba quemando. Ví a la conejita y estaba sonriéndonos y después escuché un celular llamando. La conejita cogió el celular y dijo:

''Mami no te preocupes, iré alla haora... Por cierto, ¿Te tomaste tu medicamento?''

Mientras la conejita estaba hablando por el celular, Sonic paró de abrazarme y se paró al lado mío y me agarró mi mano. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Acaso aceptó mi disculpa? Yo espero que eso haya pasado. Escuché a la conejita decir:

''¡Adiós mami!''

Ella cerró su celular y nos dijo:

''Lo siento chicos, pero ya me tengo que ir. Mami ya se esta preocupando por mí y también tengo que chequear si mami en REALIDAD tomo su medicamento.''

Sonic se rió entre dientes y dijo:

''No importa. Además, Amy saldra del hospital mañana, y talvez la pueda llevar a tu casa para que se divierta contigo.''

Después la dulce conejita dijo:

''Eso es una buena idea.''

Ella abrazó a Sonic para despedirse y después me abrazó y me dijo:

''Te prometo que mañana te vas a divertir como nunca y puedes hacer lo que TU quieras.''

Yo sonreí y dije:

''Me gustaría cocinar galletas de chocolate, ¡Son MUY DELICIOSOS!''

''Entonces mañana voy a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar mañana, lo prometo.''

Me dió otro abrazo para despedirse y salió del cuarto. No sé porqué, pero estaba muy excitada de ir para se casa mañana, ¡Yo sé que va a hacer MUY DIVERTIDO!


End file.
